I Just Need You By My Side
by The Ink Hidden Within
Summary: 'I've never asked for anything more than to stay always by my side.' After finding himself in the room of Taichi one morning, Takeru found himself trapped between his own feelings as he accidentally revealed his secret and developed new feelings for the brunet as Taichi kept chasing and spent more time with him. TaichixTakeru; Yaoi/Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, slight angst/comfort, use of offensive adult language

Rating: Rating right now is T-rated. Who knows, maybe I might change.

A/N: Important message at the end of the chapter! For now, just enjoy the story~ =)

**I Just Need You By My Side**

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight stabbed strongly through the windows; curtains were opened.

The blonde sat up, already awake.

The pain made itself known; the hangover effect already started.

"Argh…" the blonde cried as he clutched onto his head tightly, hoping that it would make his headache go away which unfortunately didn't. He could only tighten his hold on his hair, wishing to himself that he had never touched those alcoholic drinks the night before.

Finally giving up on his pounding head, Takeru opened his eyes and make himself aware of his surroundings. Despite his headache, he noticed a few strange things.

First, he was definitely not in his room. His room definitely did not have a transparent sliding door that led to the balcony with an almost full view of the streets of Odaiba. Second, when he removed the blanket, he realized he was only in his boxers sleeping. Considering he was drunk last night and in a room that was not his… This meant a good thing… right? Last, the boxers he was wearing didn't seem to be his own. He definitely couldn't remember owning a pair of big brown boxers, and not to mention it was loosely wrapped around his hips indicating it was too big for him to wear. However, him not wearing his own boxers kind of showed him that his previous night was not as innocent as he thought. In fact, he couldn't imagine who could have change his boxers for him…

But right on cue, the non-sliding door of the room opened, catching the blonde's attention, and the first thing that popped through was a mass of big brown hair, followed by a familiar face Takeru knew very well.

"Taichi… san?" Takeru said in shock as Taichi entered the room with a mug and some pills in one hand, and a set of clothes in another.

"Hey Takeru," Taichi said as he placed the clothes down on the bed in front of Takeru. Just as Takeru was about to question the brunet on his current situation, he could feel his head pounding again, as if his head was now hit by a metal hammer mercilessly several times. He reflexed and clutched onto his head tightly again before he groaned. Taichi chuckled in response.

"Here," Taichi offered Takeru the mug and the pills. "It's medicine for hangover. Take them and then take a shower if you need to. Here's a new set of clothes I've got Yamato to-"

"Nii-san was here?" Takeru asked, interrupting the brunet.

"Well, yeah. Thought you need a new set, seeing you had actually vomited on them and I can't get them clean and dry on time. He just left though, saying he had something he needed to take care of…"

Takeru frowned; a look of disappointment was apparent in his face.

"I see…" Just as Taichi was about to leave, Takeru remembered that he had something needed to ask. "What happened last night?"

The brunet stopped immediately. "You… don't remember?" Taichi replied without turning to face the blonde.

"No…" the blonde answered, clutching his head once again as his headache came back at his attempt to recollect last night's events. It was then he realized something, and he quickly asked, fearful of the answer. "I didn't say anything weird at all last night, did I?"

Takeru asked as he looked up, and saw Taichi scratching the back of his neck, indicating his nervousness.

"Eh? No, nothing happened! Totally nothing at all! You were as quiet as a church mouse! So nothing happened!" Taichi laughed as he answered, but Takeru didn't fail to notice the nervousness behind it. "Oh! Gotta go! Still cooking my eggs! Wouldn't want them burnt would you?" Taichi changed the subject and quickly exited the room and closed the door. Takeru could only stare in confusion as the brunet ran out of the room. Judging from his reaction, Takeru could conclude that something _did_ happened, but he was not telling him. But what happened? And why wasn't Taichi telling him anything? And more importantly, why is he not in his own boxers…

"Argh…" Takeru groaned again, his hangover coming back with vengeance. The blonde then quickly took the medicine Taichi offered, deciding that whatever questions he had about last night he would have them answered later. For now, he needed a shower to clean himself up.

After some time, when he found his headache begin to fade away after the consumption of his medicine, Takeru grabbed the clothes and slowly headed to the bathroom. He had already recognized the place as the Yagami's apartment, so he knew where the bathroom was.

"Oh yeah!" Takeru heard Taichi shouted from the kitchen. "Use the mouthwash if you need! Wouldn't want your Okaa-san to find out you drinking when underage!"

Takeru sighed at that comment, but nevertheless took the advice and took the mouthwash, rinsing in his mouth before he spat the liquid out. He then opened the tap to wash his face, immediately grabbing a towel nearby to wipe his face dry. With a huge sigh, Takeru removed the towel and placed it on the sink for him to look at his face in the mirror.

His _pathetic_ face.

He couldn't believe that he actually got himself drunk last night. He couldn't believe that he actually just decided to get those beers and alcohol down his throat without a care in the world, after he heard from Yamato that he-

Takeru shook his head, deciding to stop his thoughts right there. But he regretted it when he winced in pain as he felt his pounding head again. He rubbed his head for a while before looking at himself in the mirror again; but this time, something else caught his attention.

He slowly raised his hand to touch it, but he felt no difference in the skin texture. He felt no pain from it. The only difference it had was its color. It was a purplish red spot that wasn't there on his neck the previous day, and it shouldn't be there.

Again and again, Takeru grabbed onto his blonde hair, trying hard to remember what had happened the night before. He kept thinking, forcing himself to remember; him getting drunk, him not in his own boxers when he woke up, Taichi's reaction when he asked what happened the previous night, and now, something that _looked_, he emphasized, like a hickey on his neck.

He remembered himself drowning in those cans of beer and glasses of champagne last night at Mimi's homecoming party, where Yamato had openly made that announcement he had feared the most.

After that, his memories were in blur, where he only could vaguely remember being carried through a hallway and then being thrown onto something soft like a bed.

His eyesight began to fade into blurriness, he couldn't really see who was hovering over him, and then…

He crossed his arms to grip onto his upper arms, vaguely remembering gentle and alluring touches around his body by a pair of hands which he couldn't remember whose…

Then his fingers lightly touched his lips, as he vaguely remembered rough but passionate kisses by another's lips, which kept on ravishing his mouth with desire…

But what disturbed him the most wasn't the part where he may have been kissed and touched in the intimate way by someone, because he could give a good guess on the name he had called out during the process…

He widened his eyes as he could remember that one name which would always come into his mind the minute he had any dirty thoughts.

_**-**Line**Break**-**_

Taichi lightly placed his plates of food and then sighed as he looked over his table with the contents of his breakfast. Despite being proud of his work on the table, he couldn't help but feel slightly restless whenever he thought about how Takeru would begin to question him about last night. He wouldn't really consider it as a sensitive issue, considering what he had done last night…

The brunet blushed at the memories.

The sound of the bathroom door opened quickly was then heard, breaking Taichi out of his thoughts. He then turned to see the blonde rushing out of the bathroom, and then stopped as he saw Taichi looking at him with a face of confusion but concern.

"Takeru?" Taichi asked, being concerned about Takeru's sudden rush from the bathroom, not to mention his face of panic, embarrassment and anxiety. "What's wrong?"

Upon hearing Taichi's question, the blonde quickly turned and bolted towards to entrance of the apartment.

"Huh? Wait, Takeru!" Taichi quickly chased after Takeru towards the entrance door. Just as the blonde managed to lightly touch the doorknob, his wrist was immediately grabbed and an arm was wrapped around his waist to pull and hold him back. He struggled upon the contact.

"L-Let go!"

"Takeru, what happened?"

"As if you don't know!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Yagami!"

"What are you talking about? Why the hell did you decide to run away from me as if I'm supposed to be some sort of fucking pervert or rapist who decided to have you as his next victim!"

"Because you ARE a pervert!"

"HUH?"

"And a big fat liar too!" Takeru screamed as he suddenly stopped struggling and calmed down with the last comment, which confused Taichi.

"T-Takeru?"

"You told me… nothing happened last night… that's a lie, isn't it?"

Taichi could feel his face in heat at that comment. Had Takeru remembered what happened last night?

It was then his eyes caught something that made him realized. A suspicious purplish-red spot there on the blonde's neck. Taichi face palmed, mentally hitting his head on the wall for that. How could he forget that?

"T-That… I-I… er…"

"And the part that I didn't say anything weird too." Takeru exclaimed as he could hear Taichi stuttering, as if trying to talk his way through this. "You're a fucking liar…" With those words, Taichi could feel the blonde started shaking in his arms.

"Takeru?" Taichi could only look down on the blonde, voice filled with worry and concern.

"You're a fucking liar… Just like him…" and with that, Takeru did something that Taichi never expected. Takeru had started crying. Hearing Takeru's sobs, Taichi loosened his hold on the blonde, who immediately turned back to glare deadly at him, but with tears on his eyes and face. "A fucking liar just like him!"

Taichi gasped as he met with those angry blue eyes, but the hint of pain and breakdown did not escape his big brown eyes. Taichi softened at those eyes and the emotional outburst, feeling sorry not only for Takeru, but for himself as well. The only words he managed to reveal were only these two without looking away from those eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Takeru gasped lightly, as Taichi apologized. He could feel the guilt and shame building inside of him as he felt the sincerity behind those words and brown eyes… he broke the line of sight between the two of them by turning around, hugging himself once more. However, he couldn't stop his tears from falling. Not after all the events of the previous night. Not after what Yamato had said the night before. Not after what Taichi could have done to him. And not after what he said just now to the brunet…

This day was probably his worst day ever. He could only let his tears fall in pain and shame. He found himself unable to stop, even though he was fully aware that Taichi was just right behind him, hearing him pouring out all the dark and cold emotions he had trapped it inside for a long time, refusing to let them loose out. This time, he couldn't feel the strength to cope with these feelings hidden anymore. He needed them out. He continued shivered despite already hugging himself to attempt to stop the trembling. But he just couldn't stop crying. He felt so sorry and so ashamed of himself. He began to mumble to himself: "Why… why… does this…"

Just then, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, and a hand behind stroking his back while another gently pushed his head to lie on the other's shoulder, silently giving him warmth and comfort. No words were needed to show that Taichi was no doubt trying to soothe the young blonde, assuring him everything would be alright. Then, with a whisper of "it's okay to let them all out" on his ear, Takeru found himself breaking down his defenses furthermore, evident in his increasing volume of his sobbing and his tightening hold on Taichi.

Meanwhile, Taichi could only stay silent, letting Takeru cry as loud as he pleased and hold onto him as tight as he needed. Almost anyone could tell that that's what Takeru needed the most right now. No words of comfort and thoughtless reassurance, but just actions to show support and care.

Takeru eventually hiccupped some times and gradually stopped crying. When he finally managed to calm down, Takeru realized what he had been doing and who he had been holding and quickly pushed himself away from Taichi. He refused to look into his eyes as he once again quickly walked passed the brunet to head for the door to leave. But again, he was caught by Taichi who refused to let him leave yet.

"Wait," Taichi said as he pulled and turned Takeru, only to have Takeru roughly yanked his hand away from his. But fortunately for him, Takeru merely turned back and stood there, showing no signs of running away.

"Look, nothing really happened, alright? Well, not exactly nothing…" Taichi caught Takeru twitched in shock and panic as he said those words. "We, we didn't go that far! W-We, er, we just kind of, make out! Well… w-w-w-we just kind of, you know, just k-k-kisses here and there… but I managed to stop before we go too far! If that's what you're worried about then, we didn't go all the way!"

"Y-You mean…" Taichi stopped stuttering as Takeru finally showed some response.

"Yeah… well, to be blunt… w-we didn't have sex." Taichi finally said, watching out for any response from the blonde. But none came. Even though it was only for a few seconds, Taichi couldn't take the silence. "I-I'm sorry if I caused you to misunderstand anything that led to some sort of panic… but I-"

"Did I say anything?" Takeru needed to interrupt before Taichi started stuttering again and make the conversation longer than it needed to.

"Huh?"

"D-Did I say anything weird during our… make out?" Takeru took a deep breath before he spoke the last two words. "Like, did I say out, a name or something?" Takeru felt like banging his head on the wall when he asked that. It was going to be so embarrassing and shameful, especially if what he had thought had happened, really did happen. He was prepared to hear Taichi's stuttering again, hoping that the answer wasn't what he thought but, his answer was in a form of silence. In fact, the silence seemed to be longer than he thought it would be.

Finding it quite strange, Takeru turned around, but only to see Taichi looking down at his feet, refusing to meet his eyes. His big explosive hair could literally cover half of his face when he looked down low enough.

"Taichi-san?" Takeru could only look at the brunet, confused with the sudden silence from the latter, and also the sudden change in his heavy mood and the atmosphere around. He decided to call him again. "Taichi-san?"

Taichi seemed to have broken out of his daze by Takeru's voice, and immediately looked up, seeing Takeru looking at him with concern, but with a hint of fear as well. A hint of hope didn't escape him as well, indicating that the blonde was waiting for his answer, an answer that he felt that he already knew. If not, why would he be asking in the first place? Taichi thought of lying to him, telling him the answer he wanted; but his instincts seemed to be against that.

"I-I'm sorry, Takeru," Taichi looked down as he apologized. He could hear Takeru's gasp upon hearing his answer. "I-"

"Oh shit," Takeru ran up to grab onto Taichi's arms. "Please, please don't tell me, t-that I said, I-I didn't call for-" Takeru tried looking into Taichi's eyes. But they were closed. He was biting his lips too; his expression full of guilt, and sadness. Looking at that expression only made him more panic as he fully recognized what did it mean. Takeru released Taichi, then slowly stepped back, clutching his head in panic. Taichi, who noticed this, began to look up and regard Takeru in worry.

"No, no, no… I didn't…"

"Takeru?" Taichi quickly grabbed onto Takeru's upper arm as the latter kept mumbling to himself those denial words, running away from reality. "Takeru, what's wrong?"

As soon as he asked the question, Takeru quickly looked up at Taichi, grabbing back his arms too; the panic never left his eyes.

"Please! Taichi-san! Please don't tell anyone! Especially nii-san! He must not know-"

"And why is that?" Taichi surprised Takeru with his question, but the panic still hadn't left Takeru.

"No please! H-he can't! I can't let him know this! H-he'll hate me! He'll leave me! He'll not want me anymore!"

"But Takeru! He's your brother!"

"It's _precisely_ because he's my brother that I can't let him know! It's already disgusting enough that I'm a lowly damn faggot, and now you expect me to tell to my own brother that I'm a gay and I'm fucking in love with him? It's fucking incest! It's wrong! Totally wrong!"

Taichi was about to retort back again, but immediately changed his mind when he saw tears flowing out of Takeru's eyes. It didn't help either when he felt Takeru shivering again.

"Please… don't tell anyone…" Takeru pleaded again as he lowered his head, bowing his head down hoping to get some sympathy. "Please, I'll do anything so-"

"I already knew that," Taichi interrupted and decided to reveal, stopping what Takeru was going to offer.

"Huh?" Takeru looked up in confusion.

"I already knew a long time ago," Taichi said with confidence as he looked into Takeru's watery eyes. "That the one you fell in love with is Yamato."

"What…" Takeru couldn't believe what he had just heard. It made no sense to him. There was no way that Taichi knew about his crush. There was just none. He had made sure no one would know about this. He kept it hidden and masked his feelings for so long and was very careful about it. "B-But how-"

"Because," Taichi paused, before sighing in a deep breath, as if to calm his nerves. Once again, he looked into Takeru's eyes with confidence and determination. _I guess it's now or never._ "I've been watching you, Takeru."

Takeru froze in shock, loosening his hold on the brunet's arms. However, Taichi on the other hand, tightened his.

"W-What are you-"

"The way you look at him. The way you treat him differently from everyone. The way you act around him. The way you react when he touches you or when he's near you. While everyone else only received that fake smile of yours that hides your true feelings, it hurts me say this, but the smile you always show to him was a lot different. It shows more emotion, more true happiness and joy. You only wanted to be close to him. And last night, when Yamato announced his decision to marry Sora, the way your face and mood suddenly changed. The way you tried to hide your emotions, your pain and sadness. I could almost tell you were desperately trying to hide from everyone else your broken heart."

"W-What are you saying?" Takeru began to struggle, trying to get away from Taichi and refusing to look into his eyes. He felt nervous and scared of the direction the conversation was heading to. "Y-You're not making any sense. You're-"

"I had my doubts, but last night confirmed everything. Do you know how does it feel like when your partner in bed suddenly called someone else's name when you're making out? Or even worse, when you're trying to make love?"

Takeru froze for a while again, this time a deep blush crept onto his face as he thought about what he and Taichi almost did last night. But he quickly shook his head and the thoughts away and continued struggling.

"Y-You're the one who was going to rape me! I was drunk! You were the one who was going to take advantage of me!"

"It's not my fault when the person I like is the one that got drunk and unconsciously come onto me."

"Wha-"

"Still don't get it?" Taichi then grabbed the blonde's chin to maneuver his head to look at him. Taichi's eyes never left Takeru's, bearing the same confidence and determination, this time stronger. "I'm in love with you, Takaishi Takeru."

Blue eyes widened to the confession, with Takeru able to only gape out non-intelligible sounds from his mouth, as if something got stuck in his Adam's apple. The blush on his face deepened, and his pupils begin to start moving, eyes willing to look anywhere else but Taichi's eyes. Taichi chuckled. He really thought that Takeru was really cute at the moment. Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned forward and was about to close the distance between their lips before he felt a pair of hands pushing him away. Taichi looked at Takeru with confusion.

"No," was the only word the blonde said as he looked down again, refusing to meet Taichi's eyes. "You can't be in love with me."

"And why not?" Takeru finally was willing to look up into Taichi's eyes before answering.

"Because the one I'm in love with is-"

"But that doesn't change my feelings," Taichi said, his confidence and determination came back. He refused to back down as he kept his eyes locked on Takeru, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him after letting the blonde know how serious he was. Takeru could only look back as he found himself unable to deny the determination and seriousness behind those eyes and feelings.

After several seconds, the only reaction Taichi got was a sigh, before Takeru turned around with his back facing the brunet. Taichi was surprised at the reaction. He was about to start questioning but the blonde managed to answer before that.

"And so will my feelings for nii-san."

"Takeru…"

"I'm sorry, Taichi-san. But I can't accept your feelings. I would suggest you find someone else before you get hurt because of me." Taichi was about to retort back but Takeru managed to beat him to it. He turned to face Taichi this time. "So stop wasting your time on me. It's not worth it. I have no intention of falling for someone else."

"But Takeru-"

"Taichi-san!" Takeru's voice got slightly louder and angrier, silencing Taichi with shock. "I'm sorry…" But what surprised Taichi the most was when Takeru's face slowly relaxed into a smile, before saying, "and thank you for everything."

This time, it was Taichi's turn to widen his eyes, watching Takeru turned around and head for the door. _It's that smile. Again._ Taichi clicked his tongue.

_To the hell with it._

And before Takeru could leave, he felt his arms being grabbed and was immediately turned and pulled forward to have his lips roughly met by another. Takeru's eyes widened and he froze in shock, but started to try to break free when he came to senses. Hands were being around his waist and in his hair, rendering Takeru unable to escape from Taichi's strong hold on him as he struggled. Ignoring the hands on his shoulders to push him away, Taichi tilted his head to get a better angle and tightened his hold roughly on the blonde hair, causing Takeru to gasp. Taking this opportunity, Taichi slipped his tongue into Takeru's mouth and explored every single area inside his mouth within his reach and occasionally played with the other's tongue. Takeru tightened his grip on Taichi's shoulders, still struggling to free himself but was unable to hold back a moan when Taichi started sucking his tongue.

Finally, when air became a necessity to both of them, Taichi reluctantly broke away from the deepened kiss. He couldn't help but smile at Takeru's deep red face as he panted heavily.

"W-what… do you think… y-you're doing?" Takeru managed to breathe out the words among the pants.

"Can't you tell?" Taichi said with a smirk as he let his forehead leaned on Takeru's. "I'm seducing you."

"Wha-"

"Since Yamato's not your lover or anything, and he's getting married and all, that means you're available for me, right?"

Takeru quickly pulled back in shock with widened eyes at those words. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from Taichi. _Just what the hell is that guy think he's thinking?_

"I-I told you already, you're wasting your time. I'm not-"

"And you think, I'm the type to give up just like that? Tsk tsk tsk, that's where you're wrong, Takeru."

"T-Taichi-san!" Takeru began to struggle again, but said person refused to release his arms. "Stop joking around!"

"I'm not, Takeru. I'm completely serious; and you know that." Taichi grabbed Takeru's chin again to make him look into his eyes. And then, with a smile on his face, Taichi spoke out his mind. "I've decided, Takeru. Doesn't matter if you don't love me right now; 'cause I'm gonna make you love me back, from now on, and nothing, not even you, is gonna stop me."

Upon hearing those words, Takeru narrowed his eyes; his reaction different from the previous others.

"Is that a challenge? Yagami?"

"Hmm… who knows?" Taichi said as he finally released the blonde.

"…You're wasting your time, Taichi-san. You're not gonna like this." Takeru tried to warn him again. But it seemed it wasn't taken seriously by the brunet, evident by the smirk plastered on Taichi's face as he patted Takeru's head.

"Like I said. Who knows, Takeru? Who knows?"

**To Be Continued**

A/N: well, how is it? Good or bad? Are you happy or sad? Do tell me in reviews! Please~! :D

Anyway, I've got some explanations to do here. For those who read my DGM fanfics, I would like to sincerely apologize. It's already been about 15 months after the promised date I've said I will update! I'm so so so sorry! I do have explanations for this!

First, personal matters. After signs of it's not gonna work out at all being shown for at least 3 months, I've finally decided to break up with my boyfriend. However, for some reason, I can't seem to get over with it, despite it was me who initiated it! -_-|||

Second, commitments. I was persuaded to take up a committee position of one of my school student union groups, and the next thing I knew, I was bombarded with so many work that almost ALL my time was taken away! I didn't even have the time myself to study and hang out with my friends to play; and even if I have I would be too tired and fall asleep instead. I failed 3 modules this semester as a result. But 1 good news will be that I will be 'retiring' and handing over my mantle soon! So time needed for studies and definitely fanfics is finally here! Yay! :D

Last, writer's block. I would only say, never, ever, underestimate the power of writer's block. It can kill off any weak-minded writers like me anytime, anywhere.

So anyway, for this story, I kind of couldn't resist writing this down as I was reliving my childhood favorites, where 1 of them is digimon. TaiKeru (TaichixTakeru) became my favorite pairings from digimon adventures 1 and 02 and I love Yamato's love for his brother so I came out with this idea! Haha hope you guys enjoy it~!

Regards

August-chan


	2. AN NOT a chapter

For those who have been following my stories, I'm so sorry. But I can only continue writing in December, as I'm facing my examinations from end November till early December. As a university student, my grades are my deciding factor whether I can survive in the society in the future and despite knowing that, I failed 3 modules last semester. -.-  
Hence, it is essential that i used this semester to catch up on my studies and grades as much as I can.

So be disappointed all u want, as a human, i cannot possibly sacrifice my future for writing. however, u can continue to review or PM if u wanna rush me or something. to me, these are great motivations despite times like this and it always never failed to make my day =)  
So if u wanna complain, i welcome them all but do keep in mind that it wont speed up my updates till the 8th December. Haha =X

But in case u guys wanna know, here are my progress:-  
1) Memories aren't Everything; chapter 19 - 85%  
2) My World Is Never Complete Without you - 10%  
3) I Just Need You By My Side - 35%


End file.
